


Dazed and Confused

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Car Accidents, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, So much angst, Vampire Sebastian, alternative universe, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi crashes. Sebastian can't feel their bond anymore.  Panic ensuesChapter 2 is now up!Chapter 3 is now up!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian was teasing Kimi awake by playfully nipping him with his fangs on the back of his neck and shoulders, without piercing the skin. Which he took great pride in as it was no mean feat and a sure way to tease Kimi mercilessly. His hands were stroking over his back, touching as much skin as he could.

Kimi was humming in pleasure as he slowly woke up, pressing his face in his pillow and giving Seb more room. 

The younger man sat up and moved to sit on the back of the Finn’s legs, pulling the blankets even lower so they were pooling around his hips. He bend forward and kissed his way up Kimi’s spine, making him squirm beneath him. When he got to the top he let the older man turn around beneath him and smiled down at him.

Kimi looked up at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes and murmured a ‘good morning’ while pulling him down for a kiss. He felt two sharp points and pulled back, raising his eyebrow.

“Hungry?” 

“ Hmm not hungry per se, just wanna taste you.” Sebastian pouted for effect and added “ It’s been too long!” 

The Finn chuckled and ran his hands up Seb’s thighs. His eyes darkened and he bared his throat

“ What are you waiting for then? But just a little, it’s a race day.” 

Sebastian wasted no more time and leaned forward again, putting a hand in the other man’s hair and gripping tight, moving him how he wanted him. He noses his way along Kimi’s neck, taking in his unique scent and found his favorite place. 

He bit down gently and suckled softly, having fed the night before he could just enjoy this. After a few minutes he pulled away, looking like the cat who got the cream, grinning with a dazed look in his eyes.

Kimi chuckled at him, but felt smug on the inside. He liked that Sebastian needed him like this. He might need the blood bags to stay alive but he craved Kimi. And it always strengthened their bond when he drank from him.

At first it was very strange to feel something inside of him, reacting to his own thoughts and feelings but also to Sebastian’s. But now he was used to it, and he didn’t think that either of them could ever live without it. He’d go crazy if he couldn’t feel their bond anymore. 

A look at his watch told him they really needed to get up and get going, and he told Sebastian. But when the younger man got off of him and made his way to the bathroom, an extra sway to his hips and his boxers riding dangerously low on his hips, he decided that they could be fashionably late and quickly went after him.

\-----------------

 

When they arrive at the track they are immediately separated and swept away by Stefania en Britta to fulfill their pre race duties. 

Sebastian looks longingly over his shoulder as Kimi walks away. He starts to feel restless as soon as the Finn is out of his sight and sighs. The bond was still new enough to not really cope well with separation, although it didn’t hurt them or made them feel sick anymore. It was more a longing to be close again. He felt a wave of reassurance come over him and he smiled to himself.

Britta patted him on the back in sympathy and he squeezed her shoulder in thanks. She knew what it was like, being bonded herself.

 

The morning went by quickly and before they knew it they were on the grid, getting ready to get in the car. Sebastian could feel Kimi’s annoyance at all the people surrounding them and shot him a warm smile, seeing a small private smile appear on the other’s face, before they both put on their balaclava’s and helmets.

They were starting with Seb on 3rd and Kimi on 4th place, behind the Silver Arrows and with the Bulls behind them.

The warm up round went by with no problems and everyone got in their places for the race.  
And then it was Lights out, and off they go.

The first few laps went pretty well. The Mercs got off to a good start but Sebastian was confident they’d catch up to them sooner or later. Kimi was right behind him and he had to grin at that. People kept saying the older man wasn’t good enough anymore but here he was, making Sebastian work for it. 

The two Red Bulls were fighting for position with each other making it easy for the Ferraris to get ahead of them.

Sebastian had to say he was feeling quite relaxed, and felt like a podium could be in their near future. But that changed when they got to the second half of the race.

Because of some unfortunate pit stop timings the Bulls were closing in on them again. The German was still in front of his teammate and even got ahead of him a few seconds, so he couldn’t see Kimi in his mirrors anymore. He felt uneasy about that but this was racing and they couldn’t let their personal lives interfere.

Kimi’s frustration and even anger was coming through their bond strongly though, and it surprised Sebastian. Normally they made it a point to push the bond to the back of their minds, to be as concentrated as possible.

Just when he wanted to ask over his board radio what was happening behind him, a horrible feeling crashed through him. First anger, quickly turning into fear and then pain rushed through him and he gasped, because these weren’t his own, these were Kimi’s emotions. And then it was all just gone. He didn’t feel anything through their bond anymore and his mind blanked for a second.

Of course just at that moment he drove past a big screen, showing him the highlights. And on that screen he saw two cars completely in ruins. One blue, and the other a proud red. His heart stopped, because the Red Bull was on top of the Ferrari, dangerously close to the cockpit.

He frantically asked his team what was happening over the radio

“What happened! Is Kimi okay? You guys need to tell me if Kimi is okay! What the hell happened!?”

“ Sebastian you need to calm down and bring the car home. The race has been red flagged.”

Sebastian seethed at the tone, he wasn’t some small child! And he had to know how Kimi was. It felt as if the bond was completely gone and it was tearing him apart.

“ Please.. please tell me how Kimi is” he begged. He was having trouble driving the car and he slowed down further.

Then the calming voice of Maurizio came through his earpiece

“Seb, calm down, and bring the car home. You need to get here in one piece, for Kimi okay?”

“Maurizio, you need to tell me what is happening to him” tears blurred his vision but he was almost at the entrance of the pit lane.

“He is not responding right now.” 

Sebastian felt his stomach drop and drove his car back on autopilot. Before the car was even fully turned off he jumped out and tried to find Maurizio or Britta. He spotted Britta first and ran up to her.

“Britta please, tell me you know what is happening. What the hell happened? I can’t feel him Britta!” tears were streaming down his face, inside he felt like something was ripped out of him.

Britta looked at him with wide eyes and took him to a more secluded area. She grabbed one of his hands and held it tightly.

“Daniel was chasing down Kimi, and to be honest, he was being quite careless. He tried to overtake him several times, each time more dangerous, like he was desperate to get in front of Kimi. Then suddenly in a corner it went all wrong. He drove into Kimi’s left rear tire, and Kimi spun and took Daniel with him into the barriers, ending up under the Red Bull.” she had to take a deep breath to calm herself down, she had become quite fond of Kimi. “right now he isn’t responding and we don’t know how he is. He hit the wall with 47g Seb.” 

“Oh my god, Kimi…” 

Sebastian whimpered and started sobbing, putting his face in his hands. Britta threw her arms around the young German and rubbed his back consolingly.

“It’s all my fault Britta! I drank too much from him this morning! He would have been able to get away from Daniel if I hadn’t! And now I can’t feel the bond anymore and there’s only one reason that I can think off that causes that!”

He sank to his knees and looked at her pleadingly, begging her to make this all right again, with tears dripping on the asphalt. And Britta vowed she would find out how Kimi was doing, because this couldn’t be their end already. Her own heart bled at the thought of losing her bond.

\---------------

Kimi’s frustration was quickly turning into anger at the young driver behind him. Daniel was trying to overtake him, but he was being careless. The Finn had to constantly fight to even stay on track and it was seriously bordering on dangerous driving. He told his team so over the radio.

“We’re looking into it Kimi, try to avoid him as much as you can, we have no idea what he is doing. Safety comes first!” 

Kimi gritted his teeth and couldn’t help but let his emotions bleed into the bond. Saying a silent sorry to Sebastian in his head for doing it.

A sharp corner was ahead of them and he tried to put as much space between the two cars as he could, but Daniel wasn’t having it. And when they were about to enter the corner it happened.

Daniel drove his car into his rear left tire, and he could feel himself lose control of his car. But they hadn’t really braked yet so he spun in full speed, hitting the Red Bull and taking it with him as he saw the wall coming closer. Just before the impact he closed his eyes so he only felt it happen.

The car came to a stop with a sickening crunch and he felt the immense force of it in his whole body, making him black out for a minute.

When he came to he could only blearily look around himself, and he didn’t understand what was happening. The Red Bull had ended up on top of his car and he was wondering what had happened to Daniel.  
There were people around him yelling at him but he didn’t understand what they were saying.

Suddenly he felt this deep kind of absolute fear and incredible sadness. He frowned, he didn't feel sad, he was fine. And then it clicked in his mind. Sebastian! 

What was happening to Seb? Was he hurt? His car hadn’t been around when they had crashed. He tried to comfort him through the bond but he didn’t have the energy. What was happening? And why did he feel so detached from everything?

And then everything suddenly came back to him and he felt the pain in his body, could hear what was going on around him and felt the hands that were trying to pull him from the wreckage.

“Ow..” he croaked out. And the nearest medic smiled carefully at him.

“Welcome back Kimi. Can you tell us what hurts?”

He tried to take stock of what he was feeling but couldn’t find a source.

“Everything hurts. Where’s Sebastian? “

Because he could still feel the panic and despair through the bond, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Mr Vettel is alright, he is in the garage waiting for you. I need to know how bad it is before I can decide if you can go there.” the medic said meaningfully.

Kimi did his best to think of what was hurting the most, he needed to get to Sebby.

“My ankle hurts, and my head” he replied.

“What would you scale the pain for your ankle?”

God the man was asking him too many questions, thinking hurt.

“bwoah, 6 I suppose” 

“And your head?” 

“It’s not too bad, throbbing. I feel confused” 

The medic took a good look at him to see if he was holding back, and nodded when he saw he wasn’t

“Well, I would say you went into a bit of a shock there from the crash, and definitely a concussion. We’ll have to take a look at your ankle when they get you out, and see how bad the concussion is. “ 

Kimi groaned at the thought of moving but he needed to get out so he could get to Seb. The waves of sadness coming from the younger man were painful to him, he had to go comfort his boyfriend. 

Very carefully they lifted the Red Bull of his car, and he felt instant relief at the loss of pressure. From then it was quite easy to pull him out of his Ferrari, and he was sat on the waiting stretcher. 

“We’re gonna take you to the medical centre first okay? From there we will have to decide if you need a hospital.” and he nodded in assent.

“Can someone please find Sebastian and tell him to go there?” he looked around him and saw a marshal nod at him and run off. 

He finally relaxed a fraction, knowing he would see Seb soon.

\---------------

Britta let out a deep breath in relief and thanked the marshal that had come to her. She went back to the Ferrari garage to find Sebastian, who she had left in his driver's room.

When she got to his door she knocked and waited, but he didn’t answer. She knocked again, and listened,thinking he might have left. But then she heard the unmistakable sound of soft crying.

“Seb, open the door, it’s me. I have news on Kimi!” 

Even before she finished her sentence the door had opened and Sebastian looked at her questionably, wiping the tears from his red rimmed eyes.

“Where is he?” Kimi would be proud of his monotonous voice at that moment.

“They’re taking him to the medical centre. He has a concussion and he hurt his ankle, but so far nothing more serious. He lost consciousness for a while and was in shock when he got to. It might explain why you couldn’t feel him anymore. Have you tried again?”

Sebastian silently shook his head, looking at her wide eyed. Kimi was okay? He focussed and tried to feel their bond, and there it was. Slightly dimmer than it was this morning but still strong, and he let out a sob in relief. He poured all his love and relief in it, and slumped against the wall at the wave of comfort he got back.

Britta smiled gently at him and grabbed his arm, pulling him on his feet again.

“Let’s go Sebastian, Kimi is waiting for you” 

Sebastian quickly followed her, anxious to see how Kimi was doing with his own eyes.

\-----------

Kimi wanted nothing more than to sleep, but his doctor had told him he couldn’t. He would never admit it had made him pout a bit.  
He had a concussion but not bad enough to have to go to the hospital, just bad enough to make his head throb and his thoughts hazy.  
His ankle was bruised but not broken and he had sighed in relief at that, it meant that he could probably race again in 2 weeks. 

He wasn’t scared to get in the car again, but he was pissed as hell at one Daniel Ricciardo. He had been told that Daniel had made it out of his car unscathed and hadn’t even waited around to see how the Finn was doing, and that had just rubbed him the wrong way. He wasn’t in a particular hurry to see the Australian, not sure he could refrain from hitting him.

The medics had left him alone to get some space which he really needed after the adrenaline had faded away. But he was waiting for Sebastian. He had felt his relief earlier and could only imagine he had been told Kimi was fine. But now he needed him here in person.

He didn’t have to wait long as Sebastian came running through the door. He came to a halt inside the room and stared at the Finn, shoulders visibly losing some tension.

“Hey Sebby” 

“Kimi…” Sebastian whimpered and threw himself on the bed, carefully crawling on top of Kimi and wrapping himself around him.

Kimi hugged him back tightly, finally being able to truly relax. He heard the German sniffle and felt tears wetting his shirt. He tucked the other man’s head under his chin and rubbed his back.

“Shhh Sebby, I’m here, I’m okay, baby don't cry” he said softly in his ear.

“I thought I had lost you! I couldn’t feel our bond anymore and I thought the worst…” Sebastian muttered in his neck.

Kimi just scratched his head gently, trying to make him feel better.

“I’m fine. Just a headache and a bruised ankle, I’ll be good as new before you know it” and he kissed the top of his head.

Someone coughed to get their attention and Kimi felt the growl Sebastian let out before he heard it, and the younger man whipped around with his fangs out, trying to hide Kimi from sight.

Britta held up her hands placatingly, scolding Sebastian at the same time  
“Nice fangs there Edward Cullen! I could have been anyone!” 

Sebastian hung his head, knowing she was right. But seeing Kimi banged up and looking dazed still had made him very protective of his Finn. He had to be careful though. 

“I just came to see how you were Kimi, I’m glad you’re okay” she said sincerely.

Kimi nodded his thanks and smiled at her, pulling Seb to rest against him again. Britta looked at Sebastian sternly before leaving the room again.

“Idiot.” the older man said fondly. 

The German just nuzzled in his neck, finding his favorite place and just breathing him in.

\------------

Kimi let out a deep breath as he sunk down on his couch, glad to be home. Ferrari had released him from all his duties for the next 2 weeks so he could rest up, and after much pouting and whining on Sebastian’s part Maurizio had given him 2 weeks off as well. To ‘take care of Kimi’.  
His head felt much better though, and his ankle only hurt if he put too much pressure on it. 

Sebastian plopped down next to him and leaned into him. He hadn’t left his side since the crash yesterday, and he doubted he could for at least a couple of days. The bond was craving closeness and so did Sebastian.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked his boyfriend, looking up at him worriedly.

“I’m honestly fine, Seb. Are you sure you are okay though?” 

“I was so scared Kimi..” he whispered. 

“I know Sebby, but it’s all over now” and with that he gave Seb a chaste kiss. Just to reassure him.

But Sebastian needed more, and pressed more firmly against the Finn.

“Please Kimi, need to feel close to you” he whimpered.

Kimi looked at him, and saw the need in his eyes. And to be honest he felt it as well. They needed to erase yesterday out of their minds, and connect again.

He softly kissed him again, just small pecks, which grew longer and longer. He slowly started to push the other man down on his back on the couch, hovering over him. They just stared in each other's eyes for a couple of minutes, Sebastian scratching through the short hairs on the back of Kimi’s head. And then Kimi leaned down again, connecting their lips and trying to coax Sebastian's mouth open, succeeding almost instantly. Their tongues met and languidly played together.

When they had to pull back for air, the Finn was almost laying on top of the younger man, leaning on his elbows. He kissed his way down his jaw, and bit down on spots he liked, making Seb mewl with pleasure. He sucked on his earlobe and traced the shell with the tip of his tongue before speaking directly in it.

“Want me to make you feel better, Sebby? I’ll make you feel so good” 

Sebastian whimpered and nodded, after their first time Kimi had continued bottoming, but now he needed this. Needed to feel Kimi on top of him, and in him. Wanting to be surrounded by him.

He pulled the older man fully on top of him, their bodies touching everywhere, and they both let out a moan. Kimi sat up on Sebastian’s hips, much to his protest, but he quieted down as he started to pull off his shirt. The German hungrily took in the naked skin before him and sat up as well. He licked a stripe up Kimi’s chest before biting down on the skin just below his nipple.

Kimi cradled his head against his chest and moaned, rolling his hips down. He grinned at the hardness he felt beneath him and did it again, getting a gasp out of the younger man. He tugged on the hem of Sebastian’s shirt and watched as he took it off.

Sebastian gently pushed the other man off of him, and made quick work of his jeans. He loved the slow pace they had going, but he was starting to really need Kimi. The Finn followed his example and rid himself of his jeans as well, getting off the couch for a second. He crawled back on right after, and laid them down again, legs tangled. 

They went back to kissing passionately, hands roaming all over, and rubbing against each others thighs. Moaning in the other’s mouths the kiss turned sloppy and Kimi pulled back from it to grin down at Seb, lips shiny. He trailed his hand down Sebastian's chest, and rested it on the waistband of his boxers.

“Can I take this off as well?” he teased.

“You can do way more than that” Sebastian leered at him.

Kimi smirked and started pulling the last layer off the German, doing it excruciatingly slow to torture him. Sebastian glared up at him but then whined at him

“ Please Kimi, don’t tease, not now. Need you too much, need to be close to you and know you're okay..” and his eyes welled up again.

Kimi shushed him gently and wiped away the few tears that leaked out. He pressed the softest of kisses under his right eye.

“No more tears baby, we’re okay” 

He made a point of pulling his own boxers off in one go, and smiled down at his German, winking.  
He rummaged through the drawer of the coffee table and found a bottle of lube. He turned back to Sebastian to see he had already spread his legs a bit more and had to chuckle. But he did feel the same need.

He ran his hands up and down the younger man’s thighs to relax him further and Sebastian laid back comfortably in the cushions. Kimi had to lean down to kiss him again when he saw him spread out in front of him.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the Finn’s back and took great comfort in the easy intimacy of their kisses. He whined high in his throat when he suddenly felt a slick finger at his entrance. He hadn’t even noticed Kimi slicking them up. He relaxed his muscles and the finger slid in slowly, making him let out a low moan.

Kimi swallowed all the sounds Sebastian made, getting incredibly turned on by them. He moved his finger in and out gently, stretching him for the second. When he felt he was ready he slid it in next to the first, feeling Seb clench around them, and imagining it was his cock.

He moaned at the thought and moved his fingers faster, needing to get inside of him quickly. After a few minutes he pushed in a third finger, and Sebastian moaned loudly at the stretch, arching his back to get them deeper. 

At this point they were just panting in each others mouths, Seb digging his nails in the Finn’s shoulders in pleasure.

When Kimi could easily move his fingers in and out he decided he was ready and pulled them out, making Seb whine at being left empty.  
Kimi shushed him with another kiss, while slicking himself up. He pulled back from the German’s mouth and put his weight on his elbows again.

They stared at each other as he slowly pushed in, eyes taking in every sign of pleasure that flitted over their faces. He groaned at how tight Sebastian felt around him, staying still for a couple of minutes so they could get used to it.

They could feel their bond restoring itself and they could finally let all the stress of the last 24 hours go. Kimi buried his face in Sebastian’s neck, feeling him do the same. Wrapped up in each other like this he couldn’t move much, but it felt amazing nonetheless.

Sebastian was quietly whimpering and gasping, and finally felt whole again. Yesterday he had felt as if a piece of his soul had been ripped out, but now Kimi was in his arms and he was was safe and well, fucking into him so good it made his toes curl.

He moved his hips along to Kimi’s rhythm and embarrassingly fast they both felt their orgasms approaching. Sebastian felt his fangs drop and traced the vein in the other man’s neck.

“Please…” he begged, needing this connection as well.

He felt Kimi slightly move his head in a nod, and bit down. Kimi jerked against him and he felt him come inside of him, while he drank greedily, feeling completely full of Kimi. And that was what made him come untouched, spurting hotly in the space between their bodies.

Sebastian pulled out his fangs and felt Kimi shiver against him, doing the same as Kimi pulled out of him. They chuckled tiredly and rearranged themselves on the couch, chests heaving. 

Kimi pulled the younger man tightly against him, just breathing him in for a minute before whispering in his ear

“I love you so much Sebby, I’m never leaving you” and finally he let himself go and let out a sob. But he pulled himself together again to kiss Sebastian, licking into his mouth and making contented noises.  
Sebastian pulled back a few inches and stroked Kimi’s cheek

“I love you too Kimi”


	2. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is okay, their bond is okay, and Sebastian has calmed down. Time for revenge

It was the first race after the accident, and Kimi was well enough to participate. Sebastian and him arrived on thursday, feeling refreshed and sated, both with a smug smile on their faces.

Sebastian wanted nothing more than to stay glued to Kimi’s side but the Finn had promised him he would be fine, and had kissed him before going off to do his own thing.

The German had been wandering around aimlessly, when he saw him. Daniel. Laughing and not a care in the world. And Sebastian felt the anger in him grow again. 

Over the past two weeks Kimi had to talk him down several times, his anger getting the best of him. His fangs were itching to bite and to hurt the Australian, to make him suffer as much as they did. He hadn't even apologised! 

And now just seeing him standing there being all happy made the anger and protectiveness flare up inside him again. He would have his revenge for Kimi.

\-------------

Kimi looked at the younger man curiously as another small growl escaped him. Sebastian had been moody when he met up with him again, growling and glaring at everything. He followed his line of sight and sighed.

“No hurting the Aussie, Sebastian.” he said sternly. Even though he would be more than happy to have a go himself, It wasn’t the smart thing to do.

“I am not. Just looking.” Sebastian muttered back.

“You are thinking about it though.” 

Sebastian just shrugged his shoulders and continued glaring. But then he heard Daniel say something interesting. He was staying late tonight to go over some things with his mechanic. Perfect.

He grinned to himself and licked across a fang that had appeared at the idea that formed in his head.

“Sebastian Vettel, put those things away!” 

Kimi roughly took Seb to his motorhome and slammed him against the door when they got inside.

“What is wrong with you! Anyone could see you and where would that leave us huh!” 

The younger man whimpered his sorry and dropped his head, avoiding the angry Finn’s gaze. Because as much as he was right, he would still go through with his plan, the burning need to retaliate was in the front of his mind. And he felt guilty towards Kimi for keeping this from him, but the older man had to understand that Daniel had hurt something that was his. He had hurt his Kimi. And it pushed all his possessive, protective buttons.

At hearing his whimper Kimi sighed and loosened his grip on the other man.

“You absolute idiot” 

He pushed his lips against Sebastian’s, roughly pushing his tongue in between.

“How about we use that anger for something else? Get it out of your system” 

Seb grinned and nodded, showing his fangs and growling playfully.

\------------------

Sebastian felt guilt wash over him and he was careful to not let it get in their bond. He had carefully extracted himself from the sleeping Finn and was now writing him a note

Be back later, just gotta do something

He hoped he would be back before the other man would read it. Quietly he left, starting his search for the Australian driver.

 

\---------------

Daniel felt good. They had been able to fix his car up and even add some updates and he was certain he would be on the podium this weekend. The last race had been unfortunate but these things happened, it had been no fault of his.

He strode confidently through the dark, silence around him. Most people had left already.

And then he heard something, a low growl of some sort. He looked around him but after finding nothing shrugged it off. But then he heard it again, this time louder.

“Hello?” he called out, but of course nothing replied.

He started walking again, a bit more speed to his steps. There was a loud growl just behind him and he whipped around, eyes wide.

“What the hell…”

He looked around carefully but saw absolutely nothing that could have growled at him. He turned around slowly, and started to speed walk, eyes darting around him and breath going faster.

\---------------

Sebastian was having a lot of fun with hunting Daniel down and seeing the fear in his eyes. He got ready to really attack him when hands gripped him tightly. He growled loudly, fangs out and turned around to face his attacker.

His ears picked up Daniel’s scream and running footsteps, but he stood frozen in place. Because before him was one very pissed off Finn.

“Are you insane!? No, honestly Seb, tell me, how did you figure this was a good idea? Were you really going to risk everything, risk us, for some petty revenge?” 

Sebastian deflated, his anger leaving him fast. 

“Kimi, you don't understand! He hurt you! He hurt you and you’re mine! Mine to protect and mine to take care of. And I didn’t protect you! I wasn’t there! And he has to suffer for what he has done!” he knew he was yelling but he didn’t care.

He didn’t want Kimi to see him as some sort of monster but he had to understand. 

The older man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“What am I going to do with you Sebastian? I’m not mad that you want to make him pay, you know I want to have a go at him as well. But we can’t risk it! I need you more than I need revenge on him.” and with that he pulled the younger man against him.

Seb snuggled against him, feeling he was forgiven. He nuzzled in the other man’s neck and nipped him with his fangs. Kimi pushed him back and looked at him sternly.

“Oh no you don’t, I haven’t even started on the fact that you snuck out on me to do this. You’re not off the hook that easily!” 

But Sebastian could see he wasn’t really mad. He looked up at Kimi and widened his eyes, biting his lip for more effect.

“Can’t I make it up to you somehow?” he asked innocently.

A sly smirk appeared on the Finn’s face and he grabbed Seb’s hand, pulling him along with him.

“Oh I’m sure I will think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you liked it


	3. The Next Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kimi's first race after the accident and it doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after Spa, being quite disappointed it wasn't a Ferrari dominant podium, and that Kimi couldn't overtake Ricciardo. But it could sorta apply to Monza as well, as I was very sad to see Ricciardo overtaking Kimi

Sebastian was ecstatic. P2! He gave it all he got and hoped Lewis would make a mistake but unfortunately he didn’t and he had to endure the smug look send his way. But he was still in front in the points, so yes, happy with P2.

The only things he was sad about is that Kimi wasn’t on the podium with him. He had Ricciardo next to him and it gave the whole day a sour taste. Especially when he started gloating about keeping Kimi behind him. But Sebastian had promised his boyfriend he wouldn’t hurt the Aussie, so he refrained from it. Barely.

And it made Seb wonder, why didn’t Kimi overtake him? He could have done it easily, the Red Bull was no match for the Ferrari. He was kinda disappointed in his teammate actually. This could have easily been their podium.

When he got back to the garages he expected the Finn to be waiting for him, but a quick glance around told him he wasn’t there. He went to his driver’s room and didn’t see him there either. On his way back he came across Mark, who told him Kimi had been pretty upset and had gone back to the hotel already.

Sebastian sighed. This would be a long night. He did feel bad for Kimi, but he couldn’t shake the disappointed feeling off either. He focussed on their bond and he frowned at the waves of sadness and self loathing he found there. 

He decided to shower in the motorhome so he’d have the rest of the night to focus on Kimi, and send love through their bond, hoping it would make the older man feel better untill he was there in person. He made quick work of freshening up and got all his stuff, and shot a text to Britta to make sure he had a drive back to the hotel.

He was jittery on the way over because he could still feel Kimi’s hurt, and he wanted to make it better as soon as possible. 

Luckily he got to the hotel quickly, and he was at their door in no time. He smiled to himself, happy they could just stay in one room now.

He knocked softly and went in, not knowing what to expect. What he found made his heart break. Kimi sat on the edge of the bed, cap pushed up and face in his hands.

“Kimi?”

The older man didn’t move at hearing his voice, but he did speak.

“If you’re here to yell at me as well, to tell me how disappointed you are and how I should have done better, just get in line” he mumbled in his hands.

“Oh Kimi, no. I’m not here to yell. Of course not.”

“ To gloat then? Letting me know how you could get P2 in the same car?” 

“ You know I wouldn’t” 

Sebastian sat down carefully next to the other man, not wanting to spook him. He slowly raised his hand and put it on Kimi’s shoulder and that was when he finally reacted. He pulled his hands away from his face and turned around to face Sebastian, and he could see the red rimmed eyes.   
“Could you just… maybe hug me?” Kimi asked in a small voice. As if Seb would refuse him.

The German wasted no time in pulling Kimi towards him and wrapped him up tightly in his arms. Kimi sagged against him and gripped the back of his shirt tightly, hiding his face in his neck.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

He felt the Finn tense, before he released a slow breath.

“I was scared.”

Sebastian frowned.

“Scared?”

“Yes. Of Ricciardo. I didn’t want to crash again.” Kimi tried to snuggle even closer before continuing “I know it’s stupid. We’re Formula 1 drivers. Crashes happen and you move on. But I couldn’t take the risk, and do that to you again” 

The younger man sat silently, processing his words.

“I am going to kill Ricciardo. No Kimi I’m serious. Look what he’s done!” 

He actually felt Kimi chuckle against him and he couldn’t repress a smile of his own.

“I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, and maybe I should talk to someone about it..” 

Sebastian had to actually laugh out loud at how pained Kimi sounded at the thought.

“How about next time you talk to me about it instead of saying you’re fine to race. “ he held up his hand as Kimi started to protest “yes physically you are fine to race but emotionally you weren’t and you should have told me” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of Kimi’s head and started to card his hand through his short hairs, knowing it always calms him down.

“How about we forget about it for now and just focus on us for tonight, does that sound good? Maybe we could take a nice relaxing bath together, I could wash your hair for you…” 

Kimi pulled back at that and looked at him for a minute, before pulling him in a sweet but passionate kiss.

“You are the best, you know that right? And I love you.” he said before kissing him again.

Sebastian smiled in the kiss.

“Yeah I know. And I love you too Kimi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know if you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of kudo if you liked it :)
> 
> I love comments the most, i like hearing what you all think about it ;)


End file.
